


A New Addition

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Skye get a new addition to their little family</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's a new for you. I don't think there was an actual prompt for this one. It was one that I started writing for a different fandom. Then I stopped writing for that fandom, and I still loved this idea. So I changed it to Skyeward. 
> 
> So here you go. Enjoy!

Grant picks up the remote control off of the arm of the couch and holds it in his hand, beginning to flip through the different channels.

"What are you doing?"

He looks down to see his wife, Skye, looking up at him sleepily.

"Hey," he smiles down at her. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she tells him, sitting up and stretching. "I just woke up and saw you flipping through the channels."

"Yeah, the movie ended so I'm seeing if there's anything else on."

"Oh, okay," she sits back against the couch and leans into Grant's side, he wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She lays her head on his shoulder. Grant continues to flip through the channels, looking for something to watch. "Wait!" she sits up suddenly after a few moments of channel flipping. Grant stops clicking the button and lets whatever is on the screen play.

When he realizes what it is, he groans and lets his head drop against the back of the couch, "Can I please switch the channel?" He lifts his head back up, "You know how much I hate watching these commercials."

"Stop being such a baby," she hits him gently in the chest with the back of her hand and turns her attention back to the screen in front of her. It's a commercial for pet adoptions with a Sarah McLaughlin song playing softly in the background.

"Please? Can we turn off the commercial?"

Skye just ignores him.

As soon as the commercial is finished, Skye turns to look at Grant, "I think we should adopt."

"A baby?" Grant asks, his eyes going wide. He sits up quickly, turning sideways so he can get a better look at Skye, "Look, I know nothing has happened yet. But we only got married a few months ago, and we're pretty young, we still have time to—"

"Grant!" Skye shouts, getting his attention. "I wasn't talking about adopting a baby; I was talking about adopting a puppy."

It takes Grant a moment to register what Skye said and he lets out a breath he had been holding, "Oh, okay. Well why do you want to adopt a puppy?"

"Every time I see that commercial I feel really bad for the animals who don't get adopted and are just left there. I think we should adopt one. And not just any dog, a puppy. I want to have one of them for as long as possible."

Grant thinks for a minute and then smiles at her, "Well in that case, why don't we go to the pound tomorrow and see if we can find a puppy that suits your fancy."

"Really?" She beams.

"Of course. I think it'll be nice for us to have a pet. And dogs are very loyal if you love them and care for them."

"Then it's settled," Skye smiles. "Tomorrow we go to the pound."

* * *

 *The next day*

"Oh my goodness!" Skye exclaims as she rushes up to a cage and kneels down in front of it. "Look at this one, Grant!"

Grant walks over to where his wife is and stands right behind her. He looks down into the cage to see the cutest puppy he has seen so far that day. It's a small chocolate lab with big black eyes looking up at the both of them.

Grant steps back for a moment and glances at the chart hanging next to the cage. "He hasn't been adopted yet," he tells Skye.

"Can we get him?" She asks eagerly, looking up at him.

"I don't see why not. He's cute, and he seems to really like you," he says, noticing the way she is playing with the puppy through the cage door. He turns around, looking around the area to try and find an employee. "Excuse me," he says when he sees a woman walking down the aisle. She turns towards him. "Hi," he smiles at her. "We'd like to adopt this puppy, please," he gestures to the puppy Skye is still playing with.

The woman happily walks towards them. "Aww," she smiles down at the puppy, "you've certainly picked a cute one." She steps towards the cage and bends down to pick up the puppy, cradling him in her arms. "This is Buddy," she says to Grant and Skye. "He was abandoned by his owners when he just a few weeks old."

"The poor thing," Skye frowns, reaching out to pet the puppy's head. "Hi Buddy," she smiles at the dog, "you wanna come live with us? We'll treat you really, really well."

The small puppy gives out a tiny yelp as he nuzzles Skye's palm with his wet nose. Skye giggles, "I'll take that as a yes."

The woman holding the puppy smiles, "Excellent. Well, why don't we go to the front desk and get all the paperwork in order for the adoption. Then we can figure out all of what you'll need for the newest member of your family."

"Can I hold him?" Skye asks the woman.

"Of course you can," she replies, carefully transferring the puppy to Skye's arms. The puppy instantly curls up against Skye's chest, letting out another happy yelp.

Skye smiles down at the puppy, "You, Buddy, are going to be so spoiled." She plants a kiss to the top of the dog's head.

Grant smiles at the sight in front of him, watching as Skye whispers to the dog while they follow the employee around the store. He has one hand on the small of her back, helping to guide her because her attention is focused solely on the small puppy in her arms.

* * *

 "You ready to see your new home, Buddy?" Skye asks the dog as she lifts him out of the carrier in the backseat of the car. The dog lets out a small yelp and Skye smiles. "Babe, will you get Buddy's things out the car and bring them inside, please?" she calls to Grant as she makes her way towards the front of the house.

"Why can't you grab some of it?" He calls back, opening the trunk of the car.

"Because I'm carrying our child to show him his new wonderful home."

"He's a dog, Skye."

"Yes, I know," she smiles over her shoulder as she unlocks the front door and steps inside.

Grant just sighs and shakes his head, a smile on his face, as he reaches into the backseat and grabs some of Buddy's things.

Making his way up to the house, he can hear Skye talking excitedly to Buddy, showing him the house.

It really was a good idea to get a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review below! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
